Kekkon Suru
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, putri pemilik dojo judo yang sangat memegang teguh adat istiadat, sehingga upacara pernikahannya dengan Sasuke diselenggarakan secara tradisional, yang hanya akan dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat. Keduanya menikah di usia yang terbilang belia. Pun bagi mereka pernikahan merupakan zona asing yang meresahkan. Namun terkadang hanya butuh alasan sederhana untuk menikah.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon S****uru**** © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu****,**** Mertuaku Seperti Hantu****,**** dan**** Kekkon Sagi**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Suru -x-**

.

.

.

Hinata berdebar-debar setiap kali melihat dekorasi ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga Kou yang akan menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahannya esok hari. Ya, besok ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Itu sebabnya ia sedikit cemas jika ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, meski calon suaminya tidak bermalam di bawah atap yang sama dengannya. Sejak tiba di Kumo, ia beserta seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga langsung menuju rumah pamannya yang juga ditinggalinya beberapa tahun sebelum ia kembali ke Konoha. Sedangkan Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha menyewa beberapa kamar di penginapan dekat kuil.

Setelah melangsungkan pertunangan di mana dilakukan pertukaran barang-barang oleh pihak laki-laki dan perempuan, beberapa hari yang lalu keluarga kedua belah pihak menentukan hari baik untuk pernikahan pada musim gugur ini. Pun tak ada yang menentang ketika Hiashi mengusulkan untuk menyelenggarakan perkawinan mereka di Kumo, mengingat tak jauh dari rumah paman Hinata terdapat kuil yang sangat terkenal untuk melangsungkan upacara sakral tersebut.

Sebagai keluarga yang sangat mencintai dan memegang teguh adat istiadat warisan nenek moyang yang dilakukan secara turun-temurun, maka mereka menginginkan pernikahan dengan gaya tradisional yang nantinya diiringi lagu _kiyari_. Upacara akan dipimpin oleh seorang pendeta, yang hanya akan dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat.

.

.

.

"Bu, aku deg-degan…" gumam Hinata ketika ibunya tengah mengecat putih tubuhnya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Menurut penuturan ibunya, hal itu sebagai lambang kesucian, juga sebagai pernyataan status kesuciannya kepada para dewa.

"Tidak perlu kamu katakan, Ibu sudah bisa merasakannya," balas Nyonya Hyuuga seraya tersenyum menenangkan. Ia lalu membantu Hinata mengenakan kimono putih—_shiromuku_—yang juga melambangkan kesucian.

Sesudah itu rambut Hinata yang sengaja tidak dibersihkan, disanggul dan dihiasi dengan bermacam _kanzashi_. Kemudian ibunya memintanya untuk memilih hiasan kepala.

"Ini akan melambangkan ketetapan hatimu untuk menjadi istri yang patuh dan lembut, juga kesediaanmu untuk melaksanakan peranmu dengan penuh kesabaran dan ketenangan," tutur ibunya setelah ia menentukan pilihannya.

Penutup kepala yang dipilih Hinata akan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari siapapun sebelum bertatap muka dengan calon suaminya. Hal itu akan menunjukkan kesopanan sekaligus mencerminkan kualitas kebijakan yang paling dihargai dalam pribadinya sebagai seorang perempuan.

Hinata kembali melihat bayangannya di cermin. Ia tampak sangat berbeda dengan warna kulit yang lebih pucat dan tudung kepala yang menutup sampai kening. Benaknya disibukkan oleh beragam pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia benar-benar bisa bersumpah untuk menikah dan hidup bersama selamanya dengan Sasuke yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya? Apakah ia terlalu cepat mengambil langkah ini, mengingat ia dan Sasuke belum lulus dari sekolah menengah atas? Sebab pertengkaran dan perceraian yang mungkin terjadi akan sangat berbeda dengan perpisahan dua orang yang hanya berpacaran.

Namun, ia suka pada Sasuke. Ia sangat suka. Ia mencintainya. Jika memang hatinya berkata lain, sungguh ia akan menolak pernikahan ini sejak jauh hari. Meski pernikahan masih menjadi zona asing yang meresahkan baginya, ia akan berusaha menjalaninya dengan baik karena yang menjadi pasangannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Terkadang keputusan untuk menikah tidak perlu didasarkan pada sesuatu yang spektakuler. Jika ia mampu menjaga perasaan sederhana itu, ia akan bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke.

Hatinya sudah mantap sekarang. Ia bisa melihat lengkungan bibirnya pada cermin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan _hakama_ hitam, juga mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamar penginapannya. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menekan kegugupannya.

"Kamu adalah mempelai laki-laki tertampan yang pernah Ibu lihat," goda Mikoto sembari merapikan lapisan terluar pakaian pengantin Sasuke. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika meraba dua buah bordiran kecil _kamon_ kipas—lambang keluarga Uchiha—di bagian dada _hakama_ putra bungsunya itu.

"Berarti Ayah dan Itachi tak lebih tampan dari aku ya, Bu?" timpal Sasuke setengah bergurau. Ia sudah merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Iya, pokoknya kamu yang paling tampan."

"Seingatku Ibu juga mengatakannya pada Itachi saat dia menikah. Dan tak ada jaminan Ibu tidak akan terpesona melihat Ayah yang nanti juga memakai _hakama_. Boleh jadi Ibu akan merasa seperti pengantin baru lagi…" gumam Sasuke yang dibalas tawa pelan ibunya, disusul tepukan pelan di lengannya.

Agaknya dugaannya benar adanya. Lihat saja tulang pipi Mikoto yang bersemu merah.

"Lebih baik sekarang Ibu membantu Ayah mengikat obinya."

"Aih, kau ini!" Sekali lagi Mikoto memukul ringan lengan Sasuke. Wajahnya makin memerah akibat ulah si bungsu Uchiha yang mendadak jail itu. "Ayahmu bisa melakukannya sendiri, tidak seperti kau!"

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit melihat bayangan ibunya yang diam-diam ia perhatikan di cermin. Hari ini ibunya terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan _kurotomesode_; _tomesode_ hitam yang merupakan kimono paling formal bagi wanita yang sudah menikah. Sanggulan rambut ibunya yang hanya diberi hiasan sederhana malah memancarkan kesahajaan dan keanggunan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata diantarkan ke kuil oleh keluarga masing-masing. Hinata berjalan dengan diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya yang juga mengenakan pakaian tradisional—ayahnya ber_hakama_ hitam dan ibunya dibalut _kurotomesode_.

Hinata terpukau ketika menemukan Sasuke berdiri dengan gagahnya di dekat pendeta. Di matanya, saat ini Sasuke tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Namun ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya tatkala Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Jantungnya makin bertalu-talu gaduh ketika ia dibimbing ayahnya berjalan menuju altar suci untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke. Dalam langkah pelannya, ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada lengan ayahnya. Sepertinya ayahnya mengerti akan kegugupannya sehingga jemarinya digenggam lembut.

Upacara segera dimulai karena seluruh keluarga dan kerabat dekat sudah berkumpul. Nyonya Hyuuga menyerahkan Hinata kepada Sasuke dengan menurunkan tudung kepalanya. Lagu tradisional _kiyari _mengiringi prosesi suci itu, di mana Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berdiri berdampingan. Selanjutnya pendeta melakukan pemurnian untuk pasangan muda itu sebelum dilakukannya ritual _sansankudo_. Pendeta melaporkan kepada dewa bahwa kedua mempelai akan menikah, lalu berdoa untuk para leluhur.

Berikutnya Sasuke dan Hinata duduk bersimpuh untuk bergantian berikrar janji, sementara keluarga mereka juga memposisikan diri mereka untuk saling berhadapan seperti yang kini dilakukan oleh kedua mempelai.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tepat di kedua mata berpupil pucat itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum mengucapkan janji perkawinannya,

"Pada hari ini, di hadapan _Kami_-_sama_ dan para saksi, aku Uchiha Sasuke menikahimu Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan yang telah ku pilih untuk menjadi istriku selama sisa hidupku. Aku memilihmu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, sebagaimana aku yang menyerahkan diriku padamu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanku. Aku bersumpah akan senantiasa mengasihimu dan setia padamu sepanjang hidupku."

Hinata tampak lebih tegang dibandingkan Sasuke. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk memenuhi hatinya. Jemarinya pun masih terlihat gemetaran. Namun ia terus mengarahkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan keyakinan penuh. Ia pun mulai berikrar dengan mantap meski suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar,

"Pada hari ini, di hadapan _Kami_-_sama_ dan para saksi, aku Hyuuga Hinata menikahimu Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang telah ku pilih untuk menjadi suamiku selama sisa hidupku. Aku memilihmu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, sebagaimana aku yang menyerahkan diriku padamu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanku. Aku bersumpah akan senantiasa mengasihimu dan setia padamu sepanjang hidupku."

Kebahagiaan tergambar jelas pada setiap wajah anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang hadir. Prosesi dilanjutkan dengan bergiliran menghirup sake, yang masing-masing dari Sasuke dan Hinata menghirup sebanyak tiga kali kemudian diulang lagi tiga kali—total sembilan kali dari tiga cawan yang disediakan. Para hadirin juga saling bergantian minum sake, menandakan persatuan mereka melalui ikatan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ada keceriaan di tengah-tengah ketegangan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Pasalnya pengantin baru itu tampak hampir mabuk akibat sake yang mereka hirup, sehingga mengundang tawa para keluarga dan kerabat.

Upacara ditutup dengan mengeluarkan sesaji berupa ranting _s__akaki_—sejenis pohon keramat—yang ditujukan kepada dewa untuk mengusir roh-roh jahat. Persembahan juga berupa nasi, air, garam, buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran, sake, dua ekor ikan kakap, beberapa cumi kering, dan ganggang laut. Tidak lupa cincin pernikahan mereka yang dipersembahkan untuk dimurnikan dan didoakan.

Senyum malu-malu menghiasi wajah Sasuke dan Hinata ketika keduanya saling bertukar cincin. Kini hubungan keduanya bukan sekadar teman sekolah atau teman sejak kecil. Lebih dari itu, sekarang mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang dipersatukan oleh Tuhan dan tidak boleh dipisahkan oleh manusia. Sasuke telah menjadi pasangan hidup resmi Hinata, begitupun sebaliknya.

Setelah upacara usai, dilanjutkan acara minum sake bersama dan resepsi pernikahan di kediaman Hyuuga Kou yang merupakan rumah peninggalan kakek Hinata. Prosesi pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata memang sederhana dalam pelaksanaannya, namun sungguh-sungguh khidmat. Mereka telah mempererat janji pernikahan dan mengikat perkawinan fisik mereka secara rohani.

.

.

.

Selepas upacara di kuil, baik keluarga Hyuuga maupun Uchiha langsung menuju kediaman paman Hinata. Sebelum itu mereka melakukan pemotretan di halaman kuil. Selama prosesi pernikahan berlangsung pun sudah ada kerabat yang mendapatkan peran sebagai juru kamera. Pengabadian pernikahan mereka juga dilakukan selama acara resepsi.

Dirasa cukup pengambilan gambar dengan pakaian pengantin untuk upacara, Hinata diajak ibu dan mertuanya kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan tubuh beserta rambutnya. Sesudah itu kedua ibunya membantunya mengeringkan rambut sampai mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan yang masih bernuansa tradisional dengan adanya kain ungu muda bermotif bunga-bunga layaknya corak kimono yang diikat di pinggangnya dan dibiarkan menjuntai sepanjang bawahannya yang menyentuh lantai. Rambutnya disanggul modern. Wajahnya dipoles _make up_ minimalis yang membuat ibunya sendiri menjadi pangling padanya.

Hinata masih saja gugup ketika kembali memasuki ruang resepsi. Kumpulan mawar putih dan merah muda terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan. Nuansa tradisional terasa kental dengan banyaknya dekorasi berbahan kayu, namun tetap tampil selaras dengan bunga pilihan Hinata.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan penuh hati-hati. Hinata terlihat sangat serasi saat bersanding dengan Sasuke yang mengenakan setelan jas yang juga berwarna putih.

Sebelum melakukan pemotretan lagi, ada pidato dari kedua kubu keluarga yang disertai pemutaran video dan foto masa kanak-kanak pengantin. Orang tua Sasuke dan Hinata juga memberikan penghormatan kepada hadirin. Pengantin baru itu pun turut mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran dan dukungan mereka semua.

Selanjutnya adalah acara makan-makan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para undangan. Selama itu Sasuke dan Hinata tidak bisa makan karena harus melayani kerabatnya yang ingin berfoto bersama. Acara dilanjutkan dengan mendengarkan nyanyian beberapa anggota keluarga. Sedangkan pengantin kembali harus berpose di depan kamera.

Ada dua versi pengambilan gambar dengan pakaian yang sama; pundak Hinata yang terbuka akan ditutup dengan kain senada gaunnya yang akan menyelubungi sampai sedikit lengannya jika ditambahkan tudung tipis bermodel tradisional di kepalanya—karena tak jauh berbeda dengan penutup kepala untuk _shiromuku_ yang dikenakan sebelumnya.

"Eh? A-apa harus?" tanggap Hinata saat juru kamera memintanya berpose ciuman dengan Sasuke. Tulang pipinya lebih merah dibandingkan pengaruh _blush on_. Sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tak tampak keberatan. Begitupun dengan keluarga dan kerabatnya, kecuali ayahnya yang terus menatap tajam pada Sasuke—namun pemuda yang bersangkutan mencoba mengabaikannya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis ketika menurunkan tudung kepala Hinata dengan perlahan. Sebelah lengannya mendekap pinggang Hinata, sementara tangan lainnya bergerak ke punggung—menyusup di bawah kain tambahan yang menyembunyikan pundak telanjang istrinya itu. Hiashi makin melotot. Sasuke pura-pura tidak merasakan tekanan kuat dari sang ayah mertua. Pelan-pelan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika hidung keduanya mulai bersentuhan.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Seingatnya ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Ia menahan napas secara refleks saat bibirnya dikecup dengan lembut. Tak lebih dari lima detik, namun sudah mampu membuatnya berpikir bahwa tanah yang dipijaknya sempat oleng.

Saat itu pun keduanya sadar kalau momen tersebut juga diabadikan dengan kamera. Malahan kedua ibu mereka menggunakan kamera video untuk mengambil gambar mereka sebagai kenang-kenangan.

.

.

.

"Ibu ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Semoga kalian berdua rukun selalu dan membentuk keluarga yang menyenangkan."

Sasuke memeluk ibunya dengan berbagai perasaan yang berbaur menjadi satu. Ia mengamini doa ibunya dalam hati, dan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya tersirat pada senyumnya.

Langit di luar sudah gelap. Para kerabat sudah pulang. Sebentar lagi makan malam bersama dimulai, dan Mikoto mencegat Sasuke di depan kamar tamu yang akan ditempati putranya itu selama menginap di sana. Baru sekarang ia bisa secara langsung mengucapkan selamat sekaligus harapannya untuk langkah baru yang hendak ditempuh oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Walaupun sejak dimulainya upacara, ia sudah memanjatkan banyak doa untuk kebahagiaan keduanya.

Sekarang Sasuke hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ia gulung sampai siku, yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam. Ia menggenggam lembut jemari ibunya yang melingkar pada lengannya ketika keduanya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Sasuke dan Mikoto paling terakhir bergabung di meja makan. Keduanya langsung duduk bersimpuh di sebelah pasangan masing-masing. Entah mengapa Sasuke masih berdebar-debar ketika berdekatan dengan Hinata. Ia melirik istrinya itu yang kini hanya diam di tengah obrolan ringan orang tua mereka sebelum menyantap hidangan. Gaun panjang Hinata sudah berganti dengan kimono sutra biru muda bermotif burung merak. Secara keseluruhan, corak kimono Hinata adalah perpaduan warna-warna pastel biru, ungu, dan hijau. Ia masih ingat betul kalau itu adalah kimono pilihannya untuk Hinata.

"Ternyata pilihanku tak terlalu buruk," gumam Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh sebentar sebelum menunduk lagi dengan wajah merona. "Aku suka, Key…" lirihnya.

"Baguslah." Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggam jemarinya lembut di bawah meja kayu berkaki rendah yang sudah dipenuhi hidangan makan malam mereka.

Tautan tangan mereka terpaksa lepas setelah Hiashi mengawali perjamuan itu. Meskipun begitu sesekali Sasuke dan Hinata saling menyuapi, juga bertukar lauk—seakan-akan mereka sedang dua-duaan. Dunia serasa milik berdua bagi pengantin baru itu.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak lupa letak kamarmu, kan…?" desis Hiashi sambil melirik tangan Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih saling bertaut sejak makan malam selesai.

"Kami akan kembali ke kamar kami masing-masing setelah jalan-jalan sebentar, Yah…" jawab Sasuke yang sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan menusuk sang mertua.

Hiashi teringat kalau di dekat kuil ada festival _kumadate_ yang digambarkan sebagai penggaruk rezeki. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia mengizinkan mereka mengunjungi festival yang hanya digelar pada tanggal 11 dan 23 November itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan untuk mereka yang sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Kumo tetapi karena terbatasnya izin untuk meliburkan diri, mereka jadi tidak bisa mengikuti festival panen yang biasanya diadakan oleh Kou di kediaman itu bersama para anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang tinggal di sekitarnya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut," pesan Hiashi sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Dan jangan lupa kenakan jaket, udara di luar sangat dingin."

Sasuke dan Hinata mengerti kalau besok mereka tidak boleh bangun terlambat agar bisa pulang ke Konoha lebih cepat. Lusa mereka harus kembali pada rutinitas sebagai seorang pelajar. Dan ternyata Hiashi perhatian pada Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan kemeja, karena kimono Hinata—ditambah lapisan terluarnya—sudah cukup hangat untuk dikenakan pada penghujung musim gugur seperti sekarang.

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil kardigan hitam yang nyatanya lengannya juga ia singsing sampai siku ketika memakainya.

"Kasihan sekali … pengantin baru tapi masih harus pisah ranjang—entah sampai kapan," ledek Itachi dengan bisikan ketika lewat di dekat Sasuke.

Pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus, lalu memasang tampang masam setelah Itachi mengerling pada istrinya.

"Kak Itachi jadi pulang sekarang?" timpal Hinata yang tidak menyadari perang dingin di antara Uchiha bersaudara itu. Pandangannya mengarah pada kunci mobil yang dipegang Itachi.

"Iya, aku besok harus kerja," jawab Itachi lembut. "Lagian kasihan Hana kalau ku tinggal terlalu lama."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Memang jarang ada libur untuk Itachi yang merupakan polisi sekaligus detektif Kepolisian Konoha. Ia sudah sangat berterima kasih karena kakak iparnya itu bersedia mengambil cuti hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahannya. Namun sayangnya istri Itachi yang tengah mengandung tidak bisa ikut ke Kumo lantaran larangan dari dokternya untuk tidak melakukan perjalanan jauh karena keadaannya yang kurang memungkinkan. Bahkan kakak Inuzuka Kiba itu sudah mulai mengurangi jam kerjanya sebagai dokter hewan di klinik keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, Kak." Hinata berpesan.

"Yo," sahut Itachi seraya mengulum senyum.

"Kalau ngantuk sebaiknya berhenti dan beristirahat dulu," pesan Sasuke sembari memeluk Itachi. Telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu dengan sedikit keras, anggap saja sebagai balasan untuk bisikan tadi.

"Kau seperti Ibu saja," desis Itachi disertai kekehan pelan saat mereka berjalan beriringan keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"Key…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke sama-sama seorang lajang—yang tidak berpengalaman mengenai pernikahan maupun kehidupan berumah tangga—sebelum keduanya resmi menjadi suami istri. Pun pernikahan merupakan hal yang sangat istimewa, yang membutuhkan kematangan dalam berpikir dan ketetapan hati guna mengambil keputusan tersebut.

Ia sendiri masih belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa ia sudah menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil—yang pernah membuatnya marah sampai-sampai ia memutuskan untuk ikut ayahnya pindah ke Kumo. Tetapi pertengkaran waktu itulah yang mampu mengubah dirinya menjadi pribadi yang lebih percaya diri.

"Karena aku merasa bisa hidup seperti biasa bersamamu." Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Hinata. Daripada menoleh pada Hinata, ia lebih memilih melihat deretan lampion yang menggantung di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui—yang sejatinya hanya sebagai pengalihan atas rasa gugupnya.

Awalnya Hinata tidak mengerti. Ia pun merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia kira akan mendengar jawaban seperti, "Karena aku mencintaimu…"

Namun ia mulai memahami sesuatu. Setelah ini, yang menanti dirinya dan Sasuke adalah keseharian yang sama seperti biasanya. Pagi yang menjelang akan sama seperti sebelum pernikahan. Ia dan Sasuke harus bangun dan menjalani rutinitas seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Hinata, menyadari bahwa salah satu alasannya bersedia menikah lantaran calon suaminya adalah Sasuke yang juga dirasanya bisa hidup seperti biasa bersamanya.

Suara riuh rendah mengisi udara seiring makin dekatnya mereka dengan lokasi festival yang diselenggarakan di dekat distrik pertokoan tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya menikmati diam yang tercipta, meresapi kebersamaan yang menghangatkan hati hingga dinginnya malam tak lagi terasa.

.

.

.

**End**

**Friday, December 14, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**

**Maaf jika sesi upacara pernikahannya tidak runtut atau ada kesalahan lain. Mungkin membosankan, tapi sayang kalau tidak dipublish, hehe. Ayo tebak tanggal berapa Sasuke dan Hinata di sini nikah? 11 atau 23 November? Ohohoho~**


End file.
